DJ Phantom
For information on Anime Gacha's Phantom, go here. DJ Phantom''' is a dark unit, who made his debut in Gacha World in the DJ batch. He became the seventh boss of the game, appearing in the fifth area of Vinyl City. While corrupted, he attempted to erase everyone from the city using the Ultimate Record until the Gacha Summoner and Ellie cured him. He later appeared in Anime Gacha, Anime Fidget Spinner, Gacha Life, and Gacha Resort where he stars in chapter 10 and later goes on to be an important character in the plot. He was created by Phantom. In Gacha Life, his preferred gift category is Music. In Gacha World, his special attack is "Phantom of the Gear" in which DJ Phantom summons a Grim Reaper who slashes its scythe across the back row of enemies doing Dark Damage. His leadership skill is "Dark ATK Ultra Boost" which increases the attack value of all Dark units in the party by 40%. Ribbon-tied Phantom The Ribbon-tied Phantom variant appeared in Gacha World and Anime Fidget Spinner as a part of the Christmas Update. His special attack is "Clumsy Accident" in which Phantom trips over his own ribbons and accidentally slices through reality when he falls, releasing energies that do Dark damage to a column of enemies. His leadership skill is "Ribbon Armor" which reduces all incoming damage by 40% Story ''DJ Phantom's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei:'' "DJ Phantom is the only known DJ to play the classical era of the musicm, originally conflicting with the modern-day music thus being always falling out in the clubs or bars, leaving him homeless as well. One day, DJ X first recruited him bringing him a special Mixgear; the Reaper of the Gear, transforming Phantom into a DJ with a grim reaper motif. Holding the Reaper of the Gear, DJ Phantom can summon the Grim Reaper in corporeal form while harnessing dark energy in which also a piece of the Ultimate Record came to him, and bonded with it reflecting his wish, allowing him to literally take the souls of the dead and deliver them to their respective fates. One time, DJ Phantom got corrupted, and thus wants the Ultimate Record for himself. Being DJ X's first recruit, he manipulated DJ X into thinking about gathering all the fragments of the Ultimate Record, pulling the strings behind his back to collect the said Ultimate Record and take it for himself. Disgusted by today's music, he was opening an interdimensional portal to unleash all the demons within the Reaper of the Gear to destroy humanity as a whole." Ribbon-tied Phantom's lore from Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "After DJ Phantom had been freed from the corruption thanks to the Gacha Summoner, he sought to make amends with humanity by working once more as a DJ. Promoting classical music which people start to appreciate once more, his music was also used for songs in Christmas by the season of winter. He then kept his Reaper of the Gear for a while and received a synthesized Mixgear from DJ X, aiming for the celebration of Christmas. DJ Phantom's other Mixgear can summon a scythe which he can use himself, but it generates a line of ribbons for a single swing. He then would use numerous ribbons summoned by his scythe to decorate the entire city gradually, patiently decorating the cityscapes for days. And yet, he is very clumsy at it as he tends to trip alot while decorating. Losing to a bet with Cykopath beforehand, he was tied up as a result of being a hanging display in the center of Vinyl City during the Christmas Day. And yet, he played the classical music of Christmas songs as it gathered everyone's attention. As they go along with the flow of peace and love, he was highly appreciated for brightening up the moods of every people for the entire day and night of Christmas." Quotes "Your fate now belongs to the reaper." - DJ Phantom's skill quote in Gacha World "I'm all tangled up... Eek! I tripped!!" - Ribbon-tied Phantom's skill quote in Gacha World Trivia * His real name is believed to be Damien * According to Gacha Life: ** He is scared of ribbons - he has bad dreams about them. ** While he likes all music, Classical is his favorite genre. ** He has had a crush on a “blue person” for a long time now. ** He's a cat person ** The reaper summoned by his Mixgear is named "Bones" ** He is currently best friends with X. they have worked together on several occasions. * He was originally in the game "Jet Ace" as an unlockable character. Additional Images Ribbonphantomgw.png|Ribbon-tied Phantom's sprite in Gacha World Phantomag-1.jpg|DJ Phantom in Anime Gacha Phantomafs.jpg|DJ Phantom's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Rphantomafs.jpg|Ribbon-tied Phantom's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Phantomgr.jpg|Phantom as he appears in Gacha Resort Phantom (Gacha Resort).png|Phantom in Gacha Resort (hi res) Phantomgl.png|Phantom as he appears in Gacha Life Phantomglg.jpg|Phantom's gift in Gacha Life Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Gacha Life Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters